


You are what my soul needs

by Hakane (Alice_Hex)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Extremis Tony Stark, Introspection, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), a lot of it, a lot of things happening very fast, but also not bashing him, i ghost over a lot of stuff, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hex/pseuds/Hakane
Summary: "...I always thought that you were so infuriating. But do you know what else I saw? A man so full of life, hope, ideas. A man who will change the world. And you did.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 476
Collections: Post-Civil War Media Fallout (Team Iron Man), Tony Cinematic Universe One-Shots





	You are what my soul needs

**Author's Note:**

> I had this drafted ages ago with 3 pages written. I just wrote an extra 7 venting out my thoughts since Civil War. There are a lot of jumps, unexplained happening, and I ghost over a few things mentioned. It's basically my need to get my ironstrange feelings out. It might not always make sense. But I started it at 1 am and now it's 5 am and I've been chugging coffee like a madman.

When it happens, they’ve been in Wakanda for three weeks now. It’s on every channel they could get. It’s _horrifying_.

Apparently, the day before – exactly at midnight – a website popped up with only one content.

A video.

A video about the fight between Captain America, The Winter Soldier and Iron Man in Siberia. It wasn’t hard to figure out that it was probably Tony’s doing, that he was just trying to gain more sympathy. That thought is crushed after the press conference that follows.

Potts walks up to the podium, collected and powerful as always and Steve gets an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for coming today in such short notice. I believe we should go straight to the point. The videos released yesterday are have not been tampered with, and analysists concluded that they are indeed real and authentic. SI is working on removing the website as we speak. As of now, we came to the conclusion that the appearance of said website was created and was set on a timer by Helmut Zemo, who is currently serving his sentence.” Steve was waiting with bated breath for Pepper to say something, _anything_ about Tony. _Anything_. But she walked off the podium without saying a word about the billionaire.

It was like she was pointedly avoided talking about him. She was purposefully vague, giving just enough information to satiate the hunger of the media, but not enough as to answer everything. People will have more questions, and Steve found it strange that she failed to address anything besides the videos but couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was bothering him. Instead, he looked around the room to see his teammates’ faces. And he wished he didn’t.

“I thought you told him.” Steve looked at Natasha with an excuse already forming on his lips, and a pleading look for understanding in his eyes. “You told me he was pulling back from us because you told him. He needs time, he will get over it, it happened a long time ago. These were your words Steve” she looks at him and her eyes are so cold, she never looked at him like that before, so cold and emotionless. But still underneath with so much reproach and disappointment. “You lied to me, us, Tony. Everyone” her voice was steady but so so soft, it made everything so much worse. Steve kind of wished she would yell at him. But she didn’t leave, and Steve took it as a good sign.

(Much later he realized she stayed so she could watch that shipwreck unfold, not because she had any love left for him.)

Scott looked at him with eyes so sad it broke Steve’s heart a little. He knew the man saw him as some form of a role model and seeing that fire of admiration slowly dies out from his eyes felt like a punch to the gut. Scott averted his eyes then he just got up and walked out. Clint looked pale and without even sparing him a glance he got up and left the room as well.

He turned to Sam, hoping that the other man would understand. He needed to protect Bucky, the only reminder of his past, a life long lost and forgotten. Steve wished he would just say that it’ll be okay. That he did the right thing. Even if Steve himself was aware that he didn’t, but maybe he can still fix this. It seemed like an eternity before Sam spoke and Steve took it back. He’s rather Sam just stayed quiet.

“I told Stark to go as a friend and to go alone, without backup. Because I thought he was meeting with friends. I was obviously wrong.” He looked down like he couldn’t even bare looking Steve in the eye, shaking his head then left too, and that, that made him feel sick.

Wanda just looked at him giving him a small smile and he wasn’t sure if he liked the fact that only Wanda stayed with him. It wasn’t a secret that she wasn’t really in favor of one Tony Stark. He thought that at this point nothing worse could happen.

Oh man, he was wrong. _So_ wrong.

-*-

Rhodey wheeled himself into the hospital room in the Compound. The only doctor currently there were just finished checking the IV and the other one too many machines that were beeping steadily. The only proof of life.

“How is he doing doctor?” He asked, still hopeful even after three weeks without any change. He wasn’t about to give up on his best friend, his brother in everything but blood. He’s never done it before, not going to start now.

“He is stable, but still not showing any signs of waking up. But as you already know, his condition could change for the best at any second. But he is out of the woods.” The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile putting his hand on his shoulder comfortingly when he left the room. He wheeled himself closer to the bed.

“Wake up Tones, please. I need you. Vision needs you. Pepper needs you. The whole goddamn world needs you. So please, wake up.” He took Tony’s hand in his and just sat there for the next hour or so, looking at the machines, searching for any sign that his best friend would wake up. Wishing he would just open his eyes and say something funny, call him some stupid nickname.

He didn’t.

-*-

Scott Lang wasn’t stupid, no matter what other people might think or how much he goofed around. He didn’t like being serious, that doesn’t mean he was dumb. He had a master’s degree for fuck's sake. Well, he was smart enough to realize that the Accords not going to just go away, no matter how much Steve wished they would.

And he was also smart enough to realize that he may have jumped into a fight that wasn’t his to fight without any information or detail. And yeah, that may have been stupid.

So, he decided to do _something_ because he wanted to see his daughter again and he knew he will have to grovel a lot for Maggie. And _oh God_, Hope was probably pissed as _hell_ at him, and Pym too.

First things first, reading the Accords. Like actually reading the damn thing. He knows from the little information they get about the world outside of Wakanda that the document is being amended with Rhodes on the forefront, the military backing him every step of the way. As well as, Potts behind him, giving him the full support of SI.

There is also whispers about putting together a new and better Avengers team, operating within the purview of the Accords. So far it seems to be working. They are helping more people with little to no casualties. Sometimes there is some minor property damage and a few injured civilians, but nothing major. When he saw that Hope stepped up as the Wasp, making a statement about joining the new Avengers, he felt just a little worse about himself. Also, maybe he fell in love with her a little more.

And Scott not going to lie, he wanted to be there, wanted to be a hero, standing next to Hope. He wanted to do better, _be_ better. For Cassie, Maggie and for Hope.

He poked his head outside the wings they were put in. The shiniest prison he’s ever been in. Pretty yes, but still a prison. The Dora outside looked at him and wow that was scary as shit.

“Hi..uhm. I would like to read the Accords if possible” he said, unsure of what to really do.

“Follow me,” one of the Dora said and started walking away. He had to jog to catch up to her and he wasn’t even thinking about walking next to her. The Dora Milaje was all scary.

They walked through almost the whole palace before they reached a door. They were _really_ well removed and separated from the others in Wakanda. Not given even the pretense of being welcomed. Scott wasn’t really blaming T’Challa the slightest.

“Mr. Lang, welcome. My name is Princess Shuri. What can I be of assistance to you?” She asked her with slightly accented English and that just made him want to go home even more. Then it registered. Princess?

“Your majesty, I was just thinking that I’d like to read the Accords and maybe sign them if it’s not too late yet?” The Princess just looked at him for a few seconds then gestured him to come in. The Dora walked away, closing the door behind him.

“Mr.Lang I am very happy to hear that you are considering it as well.” Wait, who else? “But if you don’t mind me asking. What was that prompted this visit?”

He awkwardly shifted on his feet but figured nothing bad could come from being honest. “Honestly, I was thinking about it for a while.

After I had time to think about what happened, I started to find that maybe we weren’t doing the right thing. Then the video came out, that press conference, and I just got to realize a few things after. I guess I was still too blinded by my hero worship for Captain America that I didn’t question him when he said we were fighting for the right thing. I mean if Captain America says so it must be true, right?” he let out a self-deprecating little chuckle “I was wrong. But I only realized it after I saw those videos.”

At the mention of the video, the Princess’ face darkened slightly for a second but she quickly schooled her expression back to that slightly friendly, inviting neutral expression she was studying him before. “I realized that I blindly followed a man, who had absolutely no will of doing the right thing, only saving one man. He didn’t care about casualties, and that’s not the kind of hero I want to be. Hell, that’s not the kind of _person_ I want to be.” The princess just nodded, like she was satisfied with what she heard. “Also, if you don’t mind me asking, you mentioned that someone else was considering signing the Accords?” She tilted her head slightly like a cat watching her pray. ‘No. _Like a panther_’ his mind corrected. “I’m sure you can find it out yourself. You are a smart man Mr. Lang” she said, slightly smiling.

“Now, follow me, Mr. Lang, let us get you settled and started with the Accords. If you have some trouble understanding anything I’ll be more than happy to help you. I know that all that political and legal jargon could be overwhelming.” She gave him another friendly smile before she led him into a small conference room, with a copy of the Accords already prepared for him on the table. “Good luck Mr. Lang.” And with that, she left him alone with his thoughts. He will get out of this, then he can start making things right and apologizing.

With a sigh, he sat down and started on the lengthy document.

-*-

“Thank you for coming, Dr. Strange” Rhodey was desperate okay? He wanted, no _needed _his brother, his best friend back. “No problem, Colonel” the Sorcerer Supreme tipped his head in greeting. “Shall we proceed?” They started towards the medical wing, his weird cape billowing behind him way too over exaggeratedly.

Steady beeping greeted them in the only occupied room in the Compound’s medical wing. Tony was looking pale and so _so _frail, almost like he could be broken by a gust of wind. Rhodey could barely look at him. Seeing him like that made him sad, but most of all made him _angry_.

“I see what I can do, but I must warn you Colonel, don’t get your hopes up” Strange spoke up suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I just need some answers that’s all. If you can help him, that juts a bonus” is what he says. _Hope is all I have left _is what he means. The sorcerer just nods, then steps up to the bed and looks down on the frail man in the bed. His face softens just a bit, barely noticeable, but Rhodey sees, and _that _he will revisit later. His cape flies off from his solders and stands by the door, like some kind of sentry. It used to freak him the fuck out, now it just an everyday thing. Totally normal. And doesn’t that say a lot about his life?

Strange does some weird, entirely too complicated looking hand motions and an orange mandala appears around his hands. He holds it over Tony for a while, his brows furrowed in deep concentration. Minutes go by and Rhodes is getting just a tad bit impatient, when the orange mandalas disappear from the sorcerer’s hands, and he looks up at Rhodes with a strange – huh – expression on his face that makes him just a little – a lot – worried.

“Physically, he is getting better, everything considered. Mentally…now that is the problem” Strange looked down on Tony, then back at Rhodes. “At this point, he should have woke up by now.”

“Then why hasn’t he?” If his voice is on the side of hysteric nobody can blame him.

“Well, I do not have a specific answer to that, but if I’d have to guess. He doesn’t want to” He looks at him pointedly and Rhodey gets it. Oh, he does. Tony is feeling guilty about things, not his fault. It breaks his heart, the thought that Tony is punishing himself for things out of his control shatters it to a million tiny pieces.

“Can you do anything about it?” _Please save him. _The sorcerer seems to be thinking about something, debating in his mind. Obviously coming to some kind of resolution, he looks Rhodes in the eyes with a determined expression. “Let me try something”

-*-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Wong asks him after he told him what he was planning on doing.

“Good idea? No. Probably the only solution? Arguably.” With a heavy sigh, he opens a portal to the Compound. “As of this moment I can’t think of a better plan, but I wish I could.” Wong nods his head in understanding, wordlessly implying that he trusts his judgment.

Stepping through the portal and into the Compound, Rhodes is already there with Potts and Hogan, waiting for him. He already explained what he was about to do, and what he was hoping to accomplish. Doesn’t make them less worried, he can tell. All there are looking tense and nervous. He understands. These people are Tony’s friends, probably the only real ones he has, and they care about him deeply.

Walking into the hospital rooms, the beeping machines fill him with a sense of familiarity. He never quite forgot how to be a doctor. He doesn’t want to. The cloak slips off his shoulders to be a floating sentry at the door.

“He will not feel any pain, but this will take time, I’m sure.” Nobody leaves the room. He makes himself comfortable then sets to work. The movements come to him naturally then he pushes Tony’s astral form out of his physical form. He looks up from the man on the bed to the slightly transparent person in front of him. “Hello Tony”

-*-

Steve spends most of his time sitting by Bucky’s cryotube, wondering more and more about the choices he made, trying to find the point where he went wrong. Because he knows he did, somewhere in time he went _irrevocably _wrong. And isn’t that just a dozy? He always thought that he was doing the right thing, and now he wonders, did he really? He is pretty sure that yes, he did_ right things_, good things, but maybe he got lost in his own greatness. That illusion of grandeur, that light of hero-worship everyone had bestowed him ever since he became Captain America. Maybe he believed in it too much and got lost in the stories and leaped too far from reality.

He wants to talk to someone, ask Nat or Clint. _Tony. _He never held back. Tony was always honest to him, never blinded by Captain America and he saw the man – Steve Rogers. Just a man with flaws and not the American icon. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to fight against Tony. Because he saw him for who he was, and that scared him. Admitting it scared him more.

Steve admits the Accords might not be a bad thing. Tony stood behind them. The problem was that he couldn’t stand behind Tony. Regret feels bitter in his mouth and like a poison in his heart and the first time in a long while he lets himself feel it. The crushing knowledge of something precious lost, broken. And he is not sure he can fix it.

But goddamn he will try.

-*-

“Hello Tony”

“What the hell?”

“We are in the astral dimension. Where the soul exists apart from the body” the sorcerer explains patiently, repeating the words once said to him.

“…I hate magic.” That gets a little smirk from the sorcerer and a good-natured eye roll. Should have expected. “Why am I here?” Tony looks confused but seems like he is taking it in stride.

“Because you should have woken up by now, but something is holding you back.” What he gets as an answer is long silence and a contemplative expression on the billionaire’s face.

“And what do you think? What is holding me back?” He is not being sarcastic; the question is open and honestly curious. Tony genuinely wants to know his opinion on the matter. He discussed it with Rhodes after his first visit and they came to the same conclusion. Tony might not like his answer, but he has never been less than honest, so he opts to go down that road in this case as well.

“You are” he takes a deep breath and keeps talking. “What I think doesn’t really matter, since you are the only one who knows what you’re feeling. But if I have to guess I’d say you are afraid. Afraid to wake up and see the perceived mistakes you made. Afraid to look at Rhodes and see him a wheelchair” he knows he is being overly blunt and maybe overstepping a line he didn’t know was there, but he still pushes on. He is not finished. “But let me tell you that’s wrong. You are _wrong._ You are feeling guilty and punishing yourself but let me tell you, you have no reason to. The Colonel came in every day since he was discharged, sitting by your bed, waiting for you to wake up. Potts and Hogan came by whenever they could, spending as much time with you as humanly possible. They need you. The world needs you. A certain overexcited spider-kid needs you.” He got silence again. But he could tell his words drove home.

“… I don’t think I can” his voice was barely above a whisper, so weak and unsure. And Stephen knew that was not the real Tony Stark. The Tony Stark who is snarky, smart, the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. This Tony Stark was broken. By the Avengers, by Steve Rogers. And that made Stephen so angry, he didn’t know he was capable of.

“You know, I watched many of your press conferences and I always thought that you were so infuriating. But do you know what else I saw? A man so full of life, hope, ideas. A man who will change the world. And you did.”

-*-

Tony thought for a moment. Chewed through every word Strange said to him. And fuck that he was Tony _fucking _Stark. The Ten Rings couldn’t break him, Obie couldn’t break him either. And oh, they tried. So, he won’t let Steve Rogers of all people break him, without even trying to do so. He will not give up for anyone, he is not that weak. He is a stubborn motherfucker and he won’t back down.

He wanted to amend the Accords and he will. He wants to make Rhodey walk again, and so he will. He wants to hug Pepper and tell her she is amazing and so he will. He wants to protect Peter and so he will.

He looked at the wizards, newly awakened determination in his eyes, and was that approval he saw in there? “Okay Houdini, how do I wake up?”

“I think you already know Tony” he smiled then disappeared, and Tony felt a slight pull as his ‘soul’ went back inside his body. And the fact that this wasn’t the weirdest thing in his life spoke miles. He concentrated on opening his eyes, finally seeing Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. The spider-kid. He slowly opened his eyes, the light causing slight discomfort. And the first thing he saw was the worried but relieved face of one Colonel Rhodes.

“Hey Platypus. Did ya miss me?” His throat felt try like he ate a full sandbox, and he was sore all over and his head was pounding and all in all, he felt awful and everything sucked. But he was awake and felt a sort of lightness in his chest he hasn’t felt ever since the Avengers first came together.

“Tones… Don’t you dare do this to me ever again. You hear? I was worried sick.” Rhodey still haven’t let go of his hand, not that he minded.

“Sorry. I’ll try” he let out a cough and ouch that was unpleasant. “Water?” Pepper was already holding a glass out for him with a slightly wobbly smile and tears clinging to her lashes.

He stayed in the hospital wing for another week for monitoring, tests and more tests. Rhodey barely left his side, and Pepper and Happy came by often as well. Surprisingly, or not really, Strange came by a couple times to check up in him. He took Tony’s disdain for magic with a stride and a healthy amount of amusement. The man used to be a doctor, a neurosurgeon so his view on magic was more scientific than most, but they still butted heads. And Tony had to admit, having heated discussions about magic and science was refreshing. Even going as far to say, he enjoyed it.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t even hesitate to ask him about his opinion on Extremis. He already told Rhodey, Happy and Peps and they were worried and hesitant but ultimately it seemed like a viable option. His body endured a lot, but there is a limit of how much it can be put through and Tony’s body was nearing that limit. His lungs were operating at around a seventy percent capacity and his heart wasn’t in good shape either. Putting in the ARC reactor, then taking it out, put a lot of strain on it.

“So, opinion on the matter? Don’t hold back doc.” Strange looked at the semantics for a while, seemingly deep in thought.

“I saw your medical chart. Your results are less then optimal. If this could really help you, I don’t see the problem. In the end, it is your decision.”

“I know, I just wanted to know what Houdini would say.”

“Sorcerer Supreme” he corrected the billionaire, at this point out of reflex.

“Whatever you say Oz” Tony’s smirk was infuriating, but also goddamn attractive. Fuck his life.

-*-

He was so focused on the papers in front of him, that he didn’t realize someone came in, until he heard his name called, probably not for the first time.

“Hey, Tic-Tac” Scott startled and looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He was working his way through the Accords slowly, and Sam was the only person who knew from the team. He himself also working towards signing in or retiring. “You okay? Lately, you’ve been looking more worried than usual.” Sam walked up to the table he’s been sitting at, papers all over it and took a seat across him.

“Yeah, just had a lot on my mind lately. Existential crisis and the like” he was trying to joke, but it came out a little too honest. Sam took a moment to think carefully about his words. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Like he was trying to make up for all the times he didn’t before.

“I get it. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking of my own and came to realize a few things.”

“About what?”

“About myself, about Steve, about the Avengers” he stopped like he wasn’t a hundred percent sure how to translate his thoughts into words. Scott waited patiently, curious about the rest. “… I realized that the world needs the Avengers, but more than anything it needs the _idea_ of heroes, the reassurance that someone is protecting them” he took a deep breath and pressed on “For a long time, I believed it was Steve, he was the hero the world needed. I think _the world_ believed in that too, everyone did, but Stark. He knew the world needed the _ideal_ more than the individual because individuals are flawed. He was probably one of the few people who saw just _how flawed_ Steve was firsthand. And I think that scared Steve.”

-*-

Taking the modified Extremis virus was one of the few choices in his life that he was _not_ regretting. There were some unforeseen consequences. Not the bad kind just surprising. His armor – now completely made of nanobots and powered by ARC reactor technology – was stored in the hollow of his bones in carbon nanotubes. And oh boy, was that a painful process.

Talking with FRIDAY was also something he wasn’t really considering before but enjoying none the less. His baby girl – now without any restrictions – taken the new development with extreme joy. And the bots were happy too, now that they could talk to their creator – father? - freely.

He also looked younger, which is not necessarily a bad thing per se, but damn he was a good-looking silver fox. He’s going to miss _that_.

The next time he visits, it was after Tony’s Extremis procedure and saying he was speechless was an understatement. Tony looked _good_. He also looked younger. Logically he knew that man was pushing forty, but he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Stephen’s dick was confused.

They were dancing around each other for the last months, taking small steps towards each other, shamelessly flirting, but never crossing that line. God, how much he wants to. He wants, and wants, and wants. He wants Tony, under him, on top of him, in every way shape and form. He is also pretty positive Tony wants him too, but neither of them wants to take that first step out their carefully constructed bubble of friendship, into something more, involving a lot of making out and sex.

God, Stephen was behaving like an overly hormonal teenager with a crush, figuring out for the first time how to use his dick. He was an adult for fuck's sake. Also, he wasn’t a virgin, he should be more mature about this.

He was the Sorcerer Supreme goddamnit. Fuck his life.

-*-

Rhodey was done. Done. No more. He saw enough and it was time to put an end to it. Tony was pining and miserable. Strange was pining and miserable. They made Rhodey miserable. And he didn’t want to be miserable, especially now that was walking again, thanks to the braces Tony made.

So here commence thee. Those two need to get their shit together, then get together, then do whatever they want, at that point he didn’t want to know.

He hoped that he can convince Tony that the sorcerer felt the same way about him and that his self-destructive tendencies won’t stand in the way of him hanging onto something good in his life and not letting go. So Rhodey took the elevator down to the lab, determined to push his best friends towards his happiness.

What he wasn’t expected to see was said best friend straddling the Sorcerer Supreme on the ratty old couch in the workshop, furiously making out with him.

“Well, that was easy” quietly muttering about idiots in love, he took the elevator back up. He wasn’t interested in seeing more, he saw enough.

-*-

Seems like his worrying about making the first step was pointless. As soon as he stepped foot in Tony’s workshop the billionaire grabbed his hand and sat him down on the worn down – but surprisingly comfortable – couch in the workshop and climbed in his lap, knees digging into the material on both sides of Stephen’s thighs.

“I’ve waited enough for you to make a move and I’ve ran out of patience. Just tell me if you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” Stephen could tell he meant it, if he was even a little bit uncomfortable Tony would stop immediately. Even he could see the lust in his eyes, he was putting Stephen first. The thought made his heart swell and he knew that this, this is what he wants, now, always, forever.

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare” And with that he grabbed the Iron Man pilot at the nape of his head and hauled him into a kiss. A desperate, sensual, slightly sloppy, but no less enjoyable kiss.

The answering moan from Tony, went straight to his dick, and he hadn’t been so turned on by another person since college. “Bedroom. Now!” he barely managed to get out between one kiss and another. Then just with a flick of his wrist, they were in Tony’s bedroom. “Fuck, that’s actually really fucking hot” Who knew, Tony got turned on by magic, or maybe it was just a Stephen thing. Probably a Stephen thing.

His thought got cut short the moment the sorcerer unceremoniously deposited him on the bed and promptly climbed over him, bodily pushing him into the bed, effectively grinding their clothes erections together, the layers of fabric creating delicious friction.

His mouth started to water, wanting that cock in his mouth, like yesterday. He wanted to feel everything, naked skin on skin, sloppy and oh so amazing. Like reading his thought Stephen got rid of their restrictive clothing with another flick of his wrist and Tony couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips at that.

They gonna have so much _fun_.

-*-

He woke up well-rested, which he hasn’t been in a long time. The warmth of another body next to him filled him with contentment, which was also something he hasn’t felt in a while. A small, but non the less content smile crept upon his face as he watched Stephen’s chest slowly rising and falling with every breath taken and he finally felt like his life was on the right track.

**Author's Note:**

> If something is bothering you, not clear or want me to go into more specifics. Maybe want me to go into more detail about certain parts of the story. Or just want to harass me with something.  
[You can do that here](https://beccawitchraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
